Disney XD (Wales)
Disney XD is a Welsh television channel that launched in 1996 as Disneytoon Plus. History As Disneytoon Plus TBA. As Jetix In June 2004, the channel was relaunched as Jetix. Just a few months before the relaunch, a Jetix-branded production company, Jetix Cymru, was founded to produce Jetix Wales' original series. TBA. As Disney XD In 2010, the channel was relaunched as Disney XD. However, Jetix Cymru still operated mainly to produce the series FusionFall, as well as Mario & Luigi: The Series: Dream Team. In 2014, Curiousgorge66 Studios acquired the Welsh Disney XD and the Scottish Disney XD in a deal that also included Disneytoon, Nick Scotland, Nicktoons Scotland, and the Southeast Asian feed of Nicktoons. In 2017, Jetix Retro was announced as a new channel for repeats of shows formerly seen on Disney XD Wales, similar to the United States Cartoon Network XD Retro. Also in 2017, in line with the U.S. channel, Disney XD announced that it would air new Pokémon seasons from Sun & Moon onward (after previously airing Sinnoh League Victors before the show moved to Disneytoon/Disney Channel/GorgeTV), marking the show's return to the network. In addition, the pre-Black & White seasons will be rerun on NickSplat, with Disney XD airing new episodes. The network has also licensed the spin-off series Pokémon Adventures, Pokémon Chronicles: Ultimate Mystery Dungeon, and Pokémon ReBURST for Welsh broadcast. On June 5th, 2017, the Disney XD mobile app was launched, featuring most shows seen on the linear network. TBA. Programming Disney XD (Wales)/Programming Programming blocks As Jetix *''Jetix Mornings'' (2007 - 2010): Aired during the mornings, Jetix Mornings aired programming aimed at preschoolers and mainly aired programs from Playhouse Disney. Several shows from the block were carried over to Disney XD. *''Jetix at Night'' (2008 - 2010): Aired during late night, Jetix at Night aired programming aimed at adults and is similar in structure to Adult Swim. Several shows from the block were carried over to Disney XD. As Disney XD *''Toonami on Disney XD'' (2012 - 2016): Aired on Saturday nights, Toonami on Disney XD aired anime programming and other animated programming aimed at adults. As of 2016, Toonami no longer airs in Wales; however, several shows aired by Toonami on Disney XD are currently reran on Disney XD. *''Anime Block at Night'' (2017 - present): A block that airs anime series such as Powerpuff Girls Z, Kill la Kill, and Beyblade: Burst. *''Anime Block'' (2017 - present): A block that airs anime series such as Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Monsters and Digimon Fusion. Gallery Screen bugs and promotional material 2004 - 2010 Jetix Wales Being Ian.png|Poster promoting Being Ian Jetix Wales Futurama.png|Poster promoting Futurama Jetix Wales Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs.png|Poster promoting Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs Jetix Wales Ned's Newt.png|Poster promoting Ned's Newt Jetix Wales bumper.gif|Bumper for Jetix Wales (used only during Jetix at Night) 2010 - 2016 Disney XD Wales Death Note.png|during Death Note Disney XD Wales Ozzy & Drix.png|during Ozzy & Drix Disney XD Wales Robotboy.png|during Robotboy 2016 - 2017 Disney XD Eddsworld.png|during Eddsworld Disney_XD_Wales_poster.png|Promotional poster released in Wales by Jetix Cymru in 2017. 2017 - present Disney_XD_Wales_Danganronpa_3.png|"Up Next" bug during Danganronpa 3: Future Arc Disney XD Wales Kill la Kill.png|during Kill la Kill Disney XD Wales One-Punch Man.png|during One-Punch Man Disney XD Wales Samurai Jack.png|during Samurai Jack (2017) Disney XD Wales The Loud House.png|"Up Next" bug during The Loud House Disney XD Wales The Men Who Built America.png|during The Men Who Built America Disney XD Wales The Powerpuff Girls.png|during The Powerpuff Girls (2016) Disney XD Wales Transformers Animated.png|during Transformers: Animated Disney_XD_Wales_My_Life_Me.png|"Up Next" bug during My Life Me Disney XD Wales Powerpuff Girls Z.png|"Up Next" bug during Powerpuff Girls Z Disney XD Wales Atomic Betty.png|"Up Next" bug during Atomic Betty Disney_XD_Wales_Teen_Titans_Go!.png|"Up Next" bug during Teen Titans Go! Disney_XD_Wales_Codename_Kids_Next_Door.png|"Up Next" bug during Codename: Kids Next Door Disney XD Wales Grojband.png|"Up Next" bug during Grojband Disney XD Wales Being Ian.png|"Up Next" bug during Being Ian Disney XD Wales Angelo Rules.png|"Up Next" bug during Angelo Rules Disney XD Wales Pokémon Advanced Battle.png|"Up Next" bug during Pokémon: Advanced Battle Disney XD Wales Adventure Time.png|"Up Next" bug during Adventure Time Disney XD Wales Clarence.png|"Up Next" bug during Clarence Disney XD Wales Crash and Bernstein.png|"Up Next" bug during Crash & Bernstein Disney XD Wales Regular Show.png|"Up Next" bug during Regular Show Disney XD Wales Teen Titans Go! 2.png|"Later" bug during Teen Titans Go! Disney XD Wales Transformers Animated 2.png|"Later" bug during Transformers: Animated Logos Jetix.png|Former Jetix logo from 2004 to 2010. 200px-Logo_Disney_XD.png|Former Disney XD logo from 2010 to 2016. Trivia TBA.